For their satisfying refreshment quality, fruit juices are widely consumed products with a constantly growing demand, natural juices standing out in this sense, and particularly those of squeezable fruits, such as orange, lemon, grapefruit, etc., due to the vitamin-rich properties they offer.
Now, owing to the rapid deterioration to which some of the qualities of said juices are subject, it is advisable to prepare them just at the time they are going to be consumed, in order to take effective advantage of all their properties.
To carry out squeezing directed at the preparation of juices, a variety of hand tools or electrically operated hand-held tools has been developed, the greatest progress having been made with automatic machines for obtaining juices by simple activation on demand, without the need for an operator's intervention for preparation.
The machines developed for that purpose present, however, certain defects and problems, related to an excessive functional complexity, as reflected in costs and breakdowns, and even in product quality, with the additional disadvantage in some cases of mishandling of the fruits, which causes some of the qualities, like taste, color, etc., to be affected.
In general, said machines further require manual cleaning, since either they do not provide for automatic cleaning or such cleaning is defective or inadequate, so that, given the fuss and bother and tediousness involved in cleaning on each use, thorough cleaning is only occasionally carried out, the machines meanwhile working with residues accumulated in them, which obviously adversely affects the quality of the product prepared.